1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting an ink from inkjet heads.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer, inkjet heads generate heat as a result of ink ejection. The temperature increase by the heat generation of the inkjet heads may cause failure of the inkjet heads and the like. For this reason, it is necessary to cool the inkjet heads to suppress the temperature increase.
To do so, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264752 proposes a technique of cooling inkjet heads by sending cooling air to the inkjet heads means of fans.